A virtual simulation may be performed based on a model of a geological region to assist in understanding characteristics of the geological area represented by the model. For example, with regard to a well, the virtual simulation may assist a well operator in improving production of fluids from an associated reservoir. The model of the geological region may be constructed of a grid of cells, with each of the cells being associated with one or more geological properties (e.g., porosity, permeability, etc.) that define the formation of geological structures in the region.
In conventional geological modeling, simulations are based on geological data values corresponding to the grid cells in a corresponding geological model. Because of the large number of grid cells in the model, a single simulation may take a significant amount of time and processing power. Moreover, to address uncertainty in interpreting a geological model through a simulation, a stochastic process may be used to produce multiple realizations of the same model, each with different values. Multiple simulations are then produced based on the realizations for evaluation by the operator. However, processing multiple realizations compounds the amount of time and processing power required to produce the simulations.